Nexus
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Rei had stared hard at that Raven for a long time. It had spoken to her, told her what it wanted of her and held a promise in it's sharp talons. Her mind drifted back to that moment now after making her decision. She began to think back as to why she had agreed in the first place. To destroy the Manifestation Engine.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rei had stared hard at that Raven for a long time. It had spoken to her, told her what it wanted of her and held a promise in it's sharp talons. Her mind drifted back to that moment now after making her decision. She began to think back as to why she had agreed in the first place. To destroy the Manifestation Engine.**

**Storm**

**Hello everyone of the Vividred corner. Thanks for stopping by to look at the first chapter of the drabble-series Nexus. Hope you enjoy it. **

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

_Rei._ The word beat through her ears in time with the flashing of light coming from between the shades. _Rei,_ what had started as a whisper soft in her ear drew up into a symphony as rain battered down at the concrete far below her window.

She whimpered into her pillow, closing her eyes, trying to keep the sound out. It was all in her mind though meaning the simple covering of her head would not stop the continous sound.

_Rei!_

The thunder and name roared as one sending her spiraling back to what now seemed a far off place. One with a garden, flowers, gentle hands, trusting eyes, a loving embrace. It sent her toppling into the darkest corners of her mind. Back to her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haven**

**I will be trying to update every other day. Also, I do not own Vividred Operation or the characters.**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

"Rei! Come out!" her mother's voice filled the open space and she giggled from her secret place.

It wasn't really a secret. Just a small hole digged up among the flowers with pebbles sitting along the edge. She had begun clawing at the dirt early that morning and by the afternoon with the sun beating down on her she had felt it become mud beneath her fingers. Mushy. Easier to move. In those hours it had become a foot deep.

Then she had gone to collect pebbles from around the steps leading up to the country house and set them around the yard wide hole, barely hidden by the thin long stems of the flowers that bowed under the weight when the bud at the end got too heavy.

That was when they cut them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

"Rei! Where are you? It's time you came inside. You want to help Mommy with her work don't you?"

The girl peaked her head up above the colorful canvas.

"What are you doing down there?" The woman chuckled.

"Hide-and-seek spot!" She proclaimed and stood up stretching her caked hands out to the tall lady in a flowing yellow dress.

"Oh! Come here," The woman raced forward to grab her and started walking back to the house with the little girl securely in her arms, giggling all the way to the bathtub. "you're all dirty, and now Mommy is all dirty too," she cued setting her in the tub before turning the tap. It gurgled for a moment and then fresh spring water streamed out. She lifted a white dress with muddy handprints off the purple-haired girl and set it to the side. Taking a tube looking container she squirted a few drops of the contents into the pounding water until it started to froth.

The little girl clapped her hands over the water to catch it but was left with just air between her fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**River**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

Her vision had gone dark in that moment as she blinked. Opening her eyes again she screamed.

The water from before ran red around her milky skin spilling over the top of the tub suddenly to go over the edge and splash onto the stone below. The bubbles dripped down with the blood, their petals drifting toward the grate in the center of the room. They had been shaped into roses, looking like a light red crystals floating on the surface, washing up onto her body at the persistance of small waves formed from the still open faucet.

Rei raised a hand to her mouth to cover it, to hold back the other screams raging inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flicker**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

When the red turned deep and the room filled with smoke she couldn't keep it in any longer. Screaming she jumped out from the tub running through the falling embers, dodging to the side when a piece of wood crashed down from the ceiling.

Rei pressed against the door, practically flying out from her home when it gave away easily beneath her hands. She tumbled down onto the dirt below, it stuck to her skin and she cried out at the grating feeling it gave her when she slid across the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

Picking herself up from the ground Rei looked up towards the building. Smoke curled above it pushing out through windows and cracks that formed as the foundation gave away. It looked like a sea of gray.

It soon consumed the moon that had been glowing softly above her. She raised her arm to her face coughing and pressed herself back down to the ground so she could breath easily.

When the sun rose and slashed through the lingering heavy mist she could see a husk of her home. Only the stones remained covered in soot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

Her vision was soon blurry and she sobbed at the sight of her loss. Her home, her parents who had been inside when it burned... everything. A ray of light hit something on the ground and it flashed from the contact.

Rei slowly raised her head up, rubbing at her eyes she crawled forward to the spot. Her fingers searched for what had made the glint and landed on metal. Curling the item up in her hands she raised it slowly to her face and opened the palm to see a blue metal key resting on her skin.

She smiled softly, drawing a finger over the smooth surface to continue to the jagged end. It bit into her skin and she gasped drawing it away to suck softly at her finger to stop the bit of bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Escape**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

She had found a single piece of cloth that had landed not far from the wreckage. It was clean, smooth, a pale white. Rei had wrapped it around her finger holding the key in her other hand in the shape of a fist. She kept that hand to close to her heart at all times.

The flowers around her had grown grey from the ash that had floated through the air, being pushed by the gusts of wind. One tree still stood, and at the bottom was a bird, it's carcass filled with maggots.

She flinched from the sight. Of what had happened here so suddenly. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Reality.


	9. Chapter 9

**Little**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

A soft sound made her hesitate. She stayed silent until it came again. Gazing up at the branches she saw a small bird, a baby. It's feathers varying shades of red, green, blue, and yellow.

She bit her lip. Not wanting to believe what she saw was true or a trick of her imagination. Something she wanted to see besides all this gray and black surrounding her.

It chirped again and she raised her bandaged finger. The rainbow-colored bird hopped from the tree and glided down to perch, it's little talons digging softly into the fabric. It chirped again, looking at her face and she laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pinky**

_Nexus - The core or center, as of a matter or situation_

It started to shiver and it's following chirp had no tone that made all her thoughts of the bad flames go away. Flapping madly it took off and she turned slowly to look where it's gaze had sat before.

She wished she could have flew away with Piisuke.

"Rei Kuroki," the black feathered solute spoke, small beady eyes flashing along the scene. "you want your family back don't you? Your world?"

Her eyelash hit her cheek rapidly as she blinked. "yes." she whispered.

"I can give it to you. If you can uphold a small agreement."

"_Anything_." her mind echoed the word. It resounded in her head until she woke with an ear piercing scream.

**The End. Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
